Garten der Verdammten/Quotes
Tank Dempsey Beginning " Please just one lucky time... I'm so sick of turning on power" - Beginning "Let me take a wild guess, we have to turn on power" - Beginning "Where the hell are we?" - Beginning "Hey Player, can we just get some No-Clip to go turn on the power?" - Beginning "No power? Shit, I knew it." - Beginning Kill " Guess what freakbag? You're done!" - Killing a zombie "Ha! Looks like you're shit outta luck!" - Killing a zombie "Whoa! You smell awful! *cough*" - Knifing a zombie "SHANK!" - Knifing a zombie "Batter up!" - Knifing a zombie "Hey! No hugs!" - Knifing a zombie "Hello! Goodbye!" - Shooting to kill "Eat lead!" - Shooting to kill "Today's not your day!" - Shooting to kill "Another one bites the dust!" - Shooting to kill "*laughs* All this work, and no tip!" - Shooting to kill "I can't see the floor under all that zombie!" - Shooting to kill "C'mon bring 'em up!" - Shooting to kill " So much killing!" - Shooting to kill " Jeez, what do you eat? Oh, yeah." - Shooting to kill "Brains...everywhere!" - Headshot "I'm gonna need a mop!" - Headshot "BRAAAAAIIIIINNNSS!!" - Headshot "Can't see your face anymore, maggotbag!" - Headshot " Is that what you're all made of?" - Headshot "Sorry I'm not much of a salad guy!" - Upon killing a Plant "Uh...it was wilting anyway" - Upon killing a Plant "No water for you!" - Upon killing a Plant "It's your time to go too, FreakWeed!" - Upon Killing a Plant "OH, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" - Getting sprayed by Plant dew "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" - Getting sprayed by Plant dew "BOOOOOM!" - Explosive kill "Where'd ya go? *laughs*" - Explosive kill "Look at him go!" - Explosive kill "Abracadabra! Your legs are now GONE!" - Explosive kill "I'm not stopping any time soon" - Explosive kill "*laughs* KABLOOOOM!!!!!" - Explosive kill " Back in the dirt!" - Explosive kill "FATALITY!!!!!! *laughs*" - Explosive kill "Ha, ha, ha, oh how I love that noise." - Explosive kill "I felt the ground shake with that one!" - Explosive kill "That shit is BANANAS!" - Monkey Bomb kill "R-I-P little buddy!" - Monkey Bomb kill Getting Hit " Ahhhh, watch it!" - Being hit "Watch the boots, maggot addict!" - Being hit "Owwwww!" - Being hit "Ow! You'll pay for that" - Being hit "Ha! Told ya!" - Killing a zombie that hit him, a reference to the above line "This is a No Hands On zone!" - Killing a zombie that hit him. "Get off me!" - Killing a zombie that hit him "Ahhh, your hands are so cold!" - Killing a zombie that hit him "Watch the floors!" - Being hit by a crawler "Ahh! Legless sack-maggot!" - Being hit by a crawler "STUMPY!!!" - Being hit by a crawler "Why do you have to crawl?" - Being hit by a crawler "What happens if you can't shoot a zombie dead? Shoot it more!" - Killing a crawler that hit him "No legs, no life!" - Killing a crawler that hit him "Richtofen, we got a defective one!" - Killing a crawler that hit him "Back off, plant!" - Being hit by a Plant "Green? Not anymore." - Killing a Plant that hit him Plant Round "The Plants are coming!" - Beginning of Plant round "C'mon freak-trees, time to die." - Beginning of Plant round "Plants? *sighs*... back to the drawing board Treyarch." - Beginning of Plant round "Come fertilize my bullets!" - Beginning of Plants round "I'm not going to turn myself into Plant food..." - Beginning of Plant round "They're going to have to eat me before I give up!" - Beginning of Plant round Downed/Revival "Oh shit! Help!" - Downed " This can't be it!" - Downed " Fuck my gun!" - Downed "Oh, no!" - Downed "Helloooooooo, I need to be revived here!" - Downed " Don't take your sweet time, GET OVER HERE!" - Downed "I hate this gun..." - Revived "I hate this gun...wait I take that back!" - Revived (said if the player has an M16, Raygun, or Gersch Gun) "Thanks...not really." - Revived "Hey guys, KILL THEM NEXT TIME!" - Revived "Just a cramp, just a cramp..." - Revived " Uhhhh, my leg gave out?" - Revived " Gun? Check. Ammo? Check. Perks? Che- OH FUCK NO!" - Revived Ammo "What?" - Runs out of ammo "Running faster here! That's not a good thing!" - Runs out of ammo "Need some shells!" - Runs out of ammo "Need some rounds!" - Runs out of ammo "Future's not looking so bright." - Runs out of ammo "Shit, hate that noise!" - Runs out of ammo "Click, Click, CLICK, shut UP!" - Runs out of ammo "Let me instruct you... go up to the weapon and BUY AMMO!" - Tries to shoot without ammo "Juice!" - Tries to shoot without ammo "If you guys see a big green ammo box, grab it please." - Tries to shoot without ammo Weapons Off The Wall "Long-range killing...nice." - Buying M14 "Semi-auto, long range, perfect!" - Buying M14 "So nice, so cheap." - Buying M14 "BARREL-STUFF!" - Buying Shotgun "I'm not afraid to get dirty!" - Buying Shotgun "Brains! Brains everywhere!" - Buying Shotgun "It feels nice to sling a little lead!" - Buying SMG "Super Maggot Getwidofer!!!" - Buying SMG "Oh ho ho, I'm ready for the freaks!" - Buying SMG "Step up to the plate, zombies!" - Buying SMG "Amazing Killer 7 for YOU!" - Buying AK-74u "Can ya hear me now?!?" - Buying AK-74u "My PRECIOUS!" - Buying M16 (reference to The Lord Of The Rings) "I love this GUN!" - Buying M16 " Hey, where've ya been?" - Buying M16 "What a classic!" - Buying M16 Weapons Out Of The Box "Lucky first hit!" - If the player gets an Assault Rifle, SMG, LMG, or Wonder Weapon on their first box try "Drop 'em fast!" - Gets Assault Rifle " So fast!" - Gets Assault Rifle "Ba, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat! HA!" - Gets Assault Rifle "Get fried...FAST!" - Gets Assault Rifle "One shot...two more times!!" - Gets G11 " Better get some painkillers, zombies!" - Gets Assault Rifle "You're outta the picture freak-junkies!" - Gets Assault Rifle "There going to be in a slumber real soon!" - Gets Assault Rifle "The ground's gonna have some new friends!" - Gets Shotgun "Close-Range!!!!" - Gets Shotgun "It's personal now!" - Gets Shotgun "Heads are gonna cave!" - Gets Shotgun "They're gonna drop...real fast!" - Gets SMG "Super fast freak dropper in my hands!" - Gets SMG "Like my life wasn't fast enough!" - Gets SMG "Heavy...that's good...right?" - Gets LMG "LMG? N-I-C-E!" - Gets LMG "Ohhhhh, shit!" - Gets LMG " Wait till they feel THIS!" - Gets LMG " Scope'd!" - Gets Sniper Rifle "Killing from afar!" - Gets Sniper Rifle "Poppin' heads from a distance!" - Gets Sniper Rifle "C'mon, I thought we were friends?" - Gets Python, or single CZ75 "A million good guns, and I get shit." - Gets Python, or single CZ75 "Guys stop! I have to get the box again!" - Gets Python, or single CZ75 "Seeing Double!" - Gets Dual CZ75 "Two guns is better than one!" - Gets Dual CZ75 "I'm going to blow them to KindomCome!" - Gets Rocket Launcher "Hope they diet on explosives!" - Gets Rocket Launcher "I'm going to expose their insides! YES!" - Gets Rocket Launcher "I'm the BUTCHER!" - Gets Ballistic Knife "Cut 'em up!" - Gets Ballistic "Wait... I get to SHOOT KNIVES? Sweet!" - Gets Ballistic "Hello zombies, prepare to take an arrow to the face!" - Gets Crossbow (a reference to Skyrim's "took an arrow to the knee") "Oh shit! It sticks!" - Gets Crossbow "I love my life! *laughs*" - Gets Raygun "Pew, pew, pew! *laughs*" - Gets Raygun "It's always a good day when you show up!" - Gets Raygun "Ray! My good friend!" - Gets Raygun "What is this?" - Gets Gersch Gun "Oh ho ho ho! SHIT YEAH!" - Gets Gersch Gun "Guess who got it? I did!" - Gets Gersch Gun "This thing is unreal!" - Gets Gersch Gun "This thing is going to suck 'em up!" - Gets Gersch Gun "Hey Takeo, what's that on your back?!?" - Gets Monkey Bomb "Actually it looks more like you Richtofen!" - Gets Monkey Bomb "Awwwww, look at him!" - Gets Monkey Bomb "Cuddle this, bone junkies!" - Gets Monkey Bomb Power-Up " One shot to kill...nice." - Instakill "Line 'em up, I'll knock 'em down!" - - Instakill "Double the points, double the fun!" - Double Points "Payday!" - Double Points "More bullets, more chances of surviving." - Max Ammo "Fully loaded!" - Max Ammo "That's what I needed!" - Max Ammo "BOOOOOOOOOOM!" - Nuke "Oh shit! Never gets old!" - Nuke "Just what we needed!" - Nuke "That'll keep 'em." - Carpenter "Great, we have some more time." - Carpenter "On the house!" - Fire Sale "All weapons must go!" - Fire Sale "Whoa! What's going on?" - Timekeeper "Woah God! They're all so SLOW!" - Timekeeper Perk-A-Colas "Aw, this tastes so damn fishy!" - Drinking Quick Revive "More freak-bags killing speed, at my finger tips!" - Drinking Double Tap Root Beer "LUDICROUS SPEED!!!" - Drinking Speed Cola ( a reference to Space Balls) "Mmmmmmm, heavy." - Drinking Juggernog " Oh! *coughs* I'm not old yet!" - Drinking PhD Flopper " Ugh! Why is this shit so sour?" - Drinking Stamin-Up "Better grab some asirprin!" - Drinking Deadshot Daquiri "Me...times three!" - Drinking Mule Kick "More stopping than you can build a board at!" - Drinking Block-Aid Pack-A-Punch "Hurry the fuck UP!" - Puts weapon in Pack-A-Punch "If you make me wait, you better cover my ass..." - Puts weapon in Pack-A-Punch "This is fun, isn't it? Then why isn't time flying?" - Puts weapon in Pack-A-Punch "Quick! I got freak-bags on my tail!" - Puts weapon in Pack-A-Punch "Gonna Crush some Skulls!" - Takes out upgraded M16 "Worth it!" - Recieves Pack-A-Punch weapon "Move outta the way!" - Recieves Pack-A-Punch weapon "Nikolai! I found something better than your vodka!" - Recieves Pack-A-Punch weapon "NOW, can it get any better?" - Receives Pack-A-Punch weapon "Oooooo, shiny..." - Recieves Pack-A-Punch Weapon Interactive "Bet it was harder parting with your creation, huh Richtofen?" - Upon Richtofen getting a kill "Ya don't mind destroying it now do ya?" - Upon Richtofen getting a kill "The Doctor's not looking so strong!" - Upon Richtofen going down "You go, Tak!" - Upon Takeo getting a kill "Shit, gotta get Tak!" - Upon Takeo going down " Here's one..." - Examining a 1st Teddy Bear "These things are so mocking." - Examining a 2nd Teddy Bear "And this is it." - Examining a 3rd Teddy Bear "And a Bonus Song! Sweet." - Activating Hide Your Kids Nikolai Belinski Beginning "No power? Here we go again..." - Beginning "No power? Like always!" - Beginning "What happened to power?" - Beginning "Okay, where is Back-Up switch?" - Beginning Kill "Do not fuck with soldier like me!" - Upon getting a kill "There is red EVERYWHERE!" - Upon getting a kill "You run like 6th wife through woods!" - Upon getting a kill